


Lyme

by revabhipraya



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Alasan Kougyoku ngotot memilih jurnal itu bukan karena dia sekadar 'ingin'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).

"Kougyoku, dapat, tidak?"

"Um." Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan disertai anggukan. "Tapi ya, begitu, cuma ada dalam satu bahasa. Penyakit ini sepertinya belum ada di negara lain."

Si penanya tadi mengangkat alis kanannya. "Jadi, jurnalnya belum tersedia dalam bahasa lain atau bagaimana?"

"Hah?" Orang yang tadi ditanya menatap lawan bicaranya seraya mengerutkan dahi. "Kalau penyakitnya cuma ada di negara itu, untuk apa buat jurnal bahasa lain? Tidak ada manfaatnya, tahu."

"Hm ... iya juga, sih."

Kougyoku menghela napas. "Terus ... mau bagaimana?"

Hakuryuu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Kita cari saja jurnal penyakit lain."

"Tidak bisa!" bantah Kougyoku sambil memasang wajah marah. "Harus penyakit yang ini! Pokoknya harus!"

"Yang benar saja." Hakuryuu menggeser posisi duduknya ke sebelah Kougyoku, lalu menunjuk layar _laptop_ gadis itu. "Penyakit ini hanya ada di satu negara, 'kan? Belum lagi jurnalnya belum tentu mudah ditemukan."

Kougyoku merengut sebal.

Malam itu, Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku tengah menghabiskan waktu di kamar kost Kougyoku. Masing-masing sibuk dengan ponsel, _laptop_ , serta catatan milik sendiri, mengerjakan tugas kelompok secara individu. Sesekali ada obrolan—pertanyaan—yang muncul dari salah satu pihak, meminta persetujuan yang lainnya. Yang ditanya hanya iya-iya saja biasanya, tetapi kali ini berbeda.

"Hei," panggil Hakuryuu sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kougyoku. Gadis itu bengong rupanya. "Ganti penyakit?"

"Tidak," putus Kougyoku sambil kembali memfokuskan pandangan terhadap layar _laptop_ -nya. Ia kembali merengut. "Tetap harus Lyme, mau apapun yang terjadi. Harus Lyme, titik."

Hakuryuu menghela napas, menyerah.

Di tengah pengerjaan tugas mereka yakni mencari jurnal ini, Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku berdebat. Si gadis _ngotot_ ingin mencari jurnal tentang penyakit Lyme, sesuatu yang baru didengarnya hari itu, sementara si pemuda menyatakan bahwa referensi terkait penyakit yang dapat terbilang baru itu agak sulit didapatkan. Selain karena jurnalnya tidak banyak, penyakit itupun hanya ada di beberapa negara tertentu, belum tersebar ke seluruh dunia—jangan sampai menyebar sih, kalau memungkinkan.

"Penyakit Lyme adalah salah satu jenis penyakit menular pada manusia dan hewan dengan perantara—"

"Kau tidak akan menemukan jurnal tentang penyakit itu hanya dengan membaca _Wikipedia_ -nya, tahu."

Kougyoku mendengus. "Setidaknya aku _melakukan_ sesuatu," balasnya sebal. "Tidak seperti seseorang."

Giliran Hakuryuu yang mendengus. "Jutaan _tab_ ini berarti _melakukan_ sesuatu, ya."

"Aku tidak menyindirmu, kok. Merasa, ya?"

Hakuryuu mengangkat bahu.

Kembali Kougyoku menggeser-geser layar _laptop_ -nya frustasi. Hakuryuu memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan mata dari radiasi, mengalihkan fokusnya kepada catatan kuliah pagi tadi yang dirasanya mungkin memunculkan ide mengenai penyakit lain. Meski Kougyoku bilang tidak mau, gadis itu juga tidak bisa memaksa untuk terus mencari jurnal tentang penyakit Lyme dengan bahasa lain.

"—dengan perantara atau vektor berupa kutu. Penyakit ini diberi nama Lyme dari Old Lyme, suatu kota di Connecticut di mana kasus ini pertama kali ditemukan."

"Daripada terus-terusan mendikte kalimat yang dapat dibaca semua orang, lebih baik kau coba cari definisi itu di _internet_ ," ujar Hakuryuu tanpa memindahkan fokus dari kertasnya. Serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, kolera, penyakit apalagi yang mungkin diteliti ya, dari catatan kuliahnya? "Siapa tahu ada jurnal yang memuat definisi itu."

"—disebabkan oleh _Borrelia burgdoferi_ , bakteri dari golongan _Spirochetes_ , dan disebarkan secara las oleh kutu _Ixodes scapularis_."

Hakuryuu mengerutkan dahi. Kougyoku tidak mendengarnya ya, tadi?

"Kutu tersebut umumnya mengisap darah burung, hewan peliharaan, hewan liar, dan juga manusia." Kougyoku mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Hakuryuu. "Apa tadi?"

"Lupakan saja."

"Kamu marah?"

"Tidak."

Kougyoku terkikik pelan. "Tidak marah nih, Hakuryuu?"

"Tidak."

"Benar, tidak marah?"

"Tidak."

"Marah, tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Marah, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Marah?"

"Aku lelah."

Kekehan kecil terlepas dari mulut Kougyoku. "Serius, tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Salin saja definisinya di _internet_ , siapa tahu ada jurnal yang menggunakan referensi itu."

Kougyoku mengerjap. "Eh?"

Hakuryuu tidak menjawab.

"Hakuryuu, kamu memang jenius!" puji Kougyoku sambil mendesah senang. Segera dilakukannya apa yang dikatakan Hakuryuu tadi, membuatnya dengan cepat menemukan apa yang dicari. "Ketemu, Ryuu, ketemu!"

Mata Hakuryuu mengedip satu kali, bingung dengan panggilan yang diberikan Kougyoku padanya. Sejak kapan mereka jadi _seakrab_ itu? Sejak kapan Kougyoku memanggilnya hanya "Ryuu"?

"Mana?" tanya Hakuryuu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar _laptop_ milik Kougyoku. Diputuskannya untuk abai terhadap nama panggilannya yang mendadak berubah jadi imut.

"Ini, ini." Kougyoku menunjuk-nunjuk temuannya yang berharga. "Lengkap dengan peta wilayah penyebaran penyakitnya, juga data dari 2001 sampai 2015. Kita pakai ini saja, ya?"

"Hm." Hakuryuu mengangguk perlahan. "Ya sudah, langsung buat ringkasannya saja."

"Um." Diputarnya layar _laptop_ tersebut oleh sang pemilik agar Hakuryuu dapat melihat data yang ia maksud dengan lebih jelas. "Kamu yang buat, ya?"

"Tulisanku jelek."

"Kamu sebutkan, aku yang tulis."

"Mana bisa data disebutkan? Terlalu panjang."

"Kamu sebutkan pengantarnya saja, nanti tunjuk data mana yang mau ditulis, lalu aku tulis. Selesai, 'kan?"

Hakuryuu harus akui, ia kalah telak. Akan tetapi, dia masih belum mau menyerah. "Aku lelah, tidak bisa berpikir."

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjut lagi besok. Ini sudah malam, aku juga sudah lelah," balas Kougyoku sambil menutup _laptop_ -nya. Dia menatap Hakuryuu yang seolah tidak sependapat dengan perkataannya ini. "Apa? Masih mau lanjut? Katanya sudah tidak bisa berpikir?"

"Benar." Hakuryuu bangkit dari duduknya sambil memunguti barangnya yang tidak begitu banyak. Ia mengangkat tasnya lalu menyampirkannya di punggung. "Aku pamit dulu."

Kougyoku mendongak. "Benar-benar mau pamit?"

"Ya."

"Benar-benar sudah lelah, ya?"

"Ya."

"Sangat, sangat, sangat, sangaaat lelah?"

"Aku sudah jawab iya tadi."

"Tidak, kali ini sangatnya ada tiga."

Hakuryuu mendengus. "Apa maumu?"

"Hmm ... aku lapar."

Hakuryuu melirik jam pada dinding kamar kost Kougyoku. "Ya sudah, ayo pergi."

Kougyoku mengerutkan dahi. "Pergi? Aku lapar, Hakuryuu, bukan bosan."

"Kita pergi, cari makan, lalu pulang ke kost masing-masing. Mau, tidak?"

"Traktir?"

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat."

Kougyoku tersenyum senang. Gadis itu menyambar jaketnya dan gegas mengikuti Hakuryuu yang berjalan ke luar kamarnya.

Mengerjai laki-laki itu sedikit untuk modus, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> INI APA HAHAHAHAHAHA /RAN
> 
> Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat duo Ren termuda ini lagi :"))) /nak
> 
> Ceritanya ... fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk selebrasi canon-nya seiyuu kedua orang ini! Hore! Seiyuu Hakuryuu dan seiyuu Kougyoku pacaran, yey! /nak /akulupanamanya (...)
> 
> Setidaknya walau OTP mustahil berlayar, OTP terselubungnya berlayar, lah /HEH
> 
> Okeh, untuk ceritanya sendiri ... ini efek dapet tugas nyari jurnal epidemiologi, jadi aja kebablasan difanfiksikan. Tugas itu emang paling enak dituangkan dalam bentuk fanfiksi sih, mau gimana lagi? /HEH
> 
> Terus, terus, terus, maaf gejos (...) /nak
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
